


First Base

by RileySavage7



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlotte is an awkward gay, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, but we all know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: Emotionally stunted Charlotte agrees to go out with intense Sonya.Cue difficult conversations and awkward gay moments.





	First Base

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlottebecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottebecky/gifts).



> Favorite WWE ship right now... Do they have a name? I'm calling it Flairville. 
> 
> Song for this thing: Be My Mistake by The 1975. If you don't know it - listen to iiiiiiiit. I honestly think it's the perfect song for this pairing.

“Seriously? That’s what you’re wearing?”

“What’s wrong with this? It’s... it’s sensible and practical”.

Naomi shook her head as she gave Charlotte a once over. The blonde was clad in dark blue denims and an ash grey AC/DC t-shirt. Purple Chuck Taylor’s rounded off the look.

“Sensible and practical? Char, you’re describing an IKEA dining room table. And you look like you play in a garage band. Now, if that’s what you were going for...”

Charlotte sighed and straightened her shirt. “We’re just going out for a drink. Nothing fancy, okay?”

Naomi didn’t look convinced. She raided Charlotte’s suitcase and pulled out a black halter neck top. “ _This_ is the kinda thing you should be wearing out on a date”. 

“Would you stop? What I’m wearing is fine”. Charlotte would’ve continued her tirade, but for the knock on her hotel door. Both her and Naomi turn to look at the door in perfect unison.

 “What should I...”

“You could open it... just a suggestion”, Naomi said while rolling her eyes.

Charlotte hesitantly stalked over to open the door. She was greeted by Sonya’s bright smile and big, happy eyes.

“Hey you”, Sonya said, leaning in to give the blonde a quick hug. Charlotte reciprocated, albeit awkwardly.

“Hi there”, Charlotte said, sounding a little too mechanical for her own liking.

Just then Naomi, with her handbag clutched under her arm, strolled past Charlotte. She greeted Sonya with a smile and a wink. “You kids have fun”, she said as she strutted down the hallway.

Sonya chuckled when she saw the mortified look on Charlotte’s face. “We should probably get going”.

Charlotte gave a quick nod. “Let me just grab my purse and a jacket”.

“Cool”, the brunette said, digging her hands into the front pockets of her black boyfriend jeans and offering a small smile.

-

A quick Uber ride and they arrive at their destination: batting cages.

“W-where are we?”, Charlotte asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You’ll love it, come on”. Sonya reached for Charlotte’s hand and walked her through the gates. 

“I thought you said we were going out for a drink”, Charlotte said, trying to remain indifferent about Sonya’s hand holding hers. Sonya’s fingers interlocked with hers.

“What did you think was in the backpack?”

-

After handing in all their valuables at the counter and choosing bats and helmets, Charlotte stood ready to face her first pitch. 

“I’m not even sure I know what I’m doing”, the blonde admitted, voice laced with worry.

“It’s really simple”, Sonya was standing on the outside, leaning forward against the net. “You just keep your eye on the ball and hit that son of a bitch as hard as you can”.

Charlotte turned around and stared at the shorter woman. “You make it sound easy – I’ve never played baseball before”.

Sonya sighed even though her lips had curled into a smile. “Want me to show you how it’s done?”

“Alright then”, Charlotte was quick to relent. She watched as Sonya made her way over – taking in all of her immense beauty and wondering why the former MMA fighter chose to ask _her_ out.

“It’s a shame – you look cute in this helmet”, Sonya said as she reached to take off the aforementioned headgear.

“Yeah, yeah. Just live your Derek Jeter fantasy before this place closes”, Charlotte noted, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach as Sonya tucked a stray blonde lock behind her ear.

“Can I get a kiss? You know, for good luck?” The brunette looked hopeful, eyebrows raised slightly and worrying her lower lip in between her teeth. Charlotte was too stunned to say anything, so instinct took over and she placed a feather light kiss on Sonya’s lips.

“I-Is that enough luck?”

Sonya’s bravado peeled off slightly and for just a few seconds she becomes frail, weak, soft. And she can’t (at least not in that moment) decide whether it’s good or bad. So she nods, and offers a quick smile. She waits until Charlotte is safely outside before she kicks off the machine.

“So... what you wanna do is keep your eye on the ball. Nothing else matter – just you and the pitch. And then...” the baseball shoots out of the cannon-like machine at a ridiculous pace and Sonya hits it like it’s no big deal. She turns to face Charlotte. “...you just swing”. 

“Wow”. Charlotte’s voice was just above a whisper.

“Yeah man... it’s almost therapeutic. And it really works when someone’s pissed you off”. Sonya hits away more balls before Charlotte calls out and asks to have another go. Sonya gives her a sceptical look. “You sure?”

“Hell yeah”, Charlotte said, holding the baseball bat a la Harley Quinn and feeling like a total badass.

Sonya stifled a laugh and decided Charlotte was ready. “Then let’s go, baby”, she said, beckoning the blonde over with her index finger.

-

“Honestly though, you were incredible back there”, Sonya said, pouring some more whiskey into the two red cups. 

“Yeah – turns out having a lot of pent up frustration makes you a crazy good batter”. Charlotte took the cup from Sonya, mumbling a polite ‘thanks’.

But the raven haired woman ‘s eyebrows had knitted together in a frown. “You okay?”

“I thought I was”. Charlotte sighed into her cup before taking a sip. “But then... for every pitch I faced, I realized I have a different asshole I could be pissed off at”.

The two women were seated atop the bleachers, backs turned to the batting cages (which were illuminated by flood lights). They’d much rather stare of into complete darkness, with just a few stars and distant city lights providing some sort of view.

“People are shits, aren’t they?” Sonya asked, rolling up the sleeves of her grey flannel shirt.

“Indeed”. Charlotte looked up and found Sonya’s dark eyes. “Not all of them though”, she said playfully.

“Yeah?”, Sonya replied, equally teasing.

The blonde nodded. “Some of them are kinda sweet... and they take me to play baseball in a strange city...”

“But you had fun, right?”

Charlotte smiled lazily, green eyes sparkling like they always did when she was in high spirits. “I did. Thank you”. She draped an arm around Sonya’s shoulder, pulling her closer – then they lock eyes again.

“It’s nice... going out and doing things. I’ve been kinda lonely”. Charlotte let out a mirthless chuckle. “I’m pathetic – I know... Same old bullshit, different day. I feel like I just unload all this emotional baggage on you whenever we...”

“I don’t care. Fuck, tell me anything. Tell me _everything_. I just wanna... I just wanna be someone you can trust – and talk to”. Sonya moved closer, thumbing along Charlotte’s chin. “I like you, Charlotte. That’s why I asked you out”. Sonya moved away, afraid she’d unsettle Charlotte if she continued her tender touches. “I don’t care if it takes a little longer to get somewhere with you. You’re so fucking worth it”.

Charlotte’s eyes went searching for Sonya’s once more. Then she leans over, gently lifts Sonya’s chin and gives her a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips. “I like you, too”, she almost breathed out.   


End file.
